


Collars and Crowns

by TheEeveeTamer



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: BDSM, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Forced Cum Eating, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mentions of Ryoumarx, Nerds Getting Caught Doing Things They Shouldn't Be Doing, Submissive Takumi, Throne Sex, dominant leo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 01:52:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6733162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEeveeTamer/pseuds/TheEeveeTamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wherein Takumi helps Leo fulfill one of his kinkiest sexual fantasies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Collars and Crowns

**Author's Note:**

> Alas, my kinks have gotten the better of me. I apologize for what you're all about to read.

Early morning light streamed through the open window of the room Leo and Takumi shared while they stayed in Hoshido. The glare didn’t bother the couple, as they had long since woken up. Takumi’s head was resting on Leo’s chest, hair splayed out across his back. His hand was absentmindedly tracing nonsense patterns on Leo’s bare torso, and Leo lazily stroked the mass of silvery locks laid out before him. He glanced down at his partner through half-lidded eyes, but Takumi appeared to be a million miles away at the moment.

“Would you like to talk about it?” His raspy voice broke the silence. His mind was still heavy with sleep, but he could read Takumi like a book.

The Hoshidan slowly came out of his reverie and turned his eyes up to lock with Leo’s. “Talk about what?”

“Whatever is _obviously_ bothering you.” Leo rolled his eyes, as if he were pointing out the most obvious thing ever.

“What makes you think something is bothering me?”

Leo scoffed. “You don’t just go all glassy eyed on me for no reason.”

Takumi remained silent for another few moments, still deep in thought. Finally, he carefully asked, “We always talk about my sexual fantasies… Don’t you have any of your own?”

“Of course I do.” Was that really the only thing that Takumi was troubled by? It seemed like a pretty pointless thing to be concerned over to Leo.

“Why don’t we ever try any of those?”

Leo gave a casual shrug. “We have quite a few fantasies in common. I’ve never really seen the need. Besides, some of them are… unsavory. You wouldn’t want to know about them.”

He really wished that he had left that last bit off. Takumi was now sitting straight up, rapt with attention. He had sparked Takumi’s insatiable curiosity, and he wouldn’t know peace until it was sated.

“Leo!” He hit his blonde bastard on the chest lightly with one of their pillows. “Of course I want to know!”

“No.” Leo deadpanned.

“I want to make you feel good, too… please tell me?” Takumi begged, and Leo relented. He’d never be able to deny Takumi anything, would he?

“Fine, but no questions until the end.” He sighed, and he struggled to find a good starting point for his explanation. Takumi’s curious gaze boring into his soul didn’t exactly do him any favors, either.

“I saw you out on that field, you know, when we tried forcing Corrin to pick a side? I saw you and I thought, ‘ _damn, that man is beautiful_.’ And it got me thinking about the war. Or, well, what would happen after the war when Nohr had succeeded.”

Takumi nodded to indicate he was still listening while Leo tried to determine the proper words. He let out an exasperated sigh and decided that it would be easiest if he stopped trying to find a way to delicately phrase this.

“I started imagining what it would be like to have the stubborn little Hoshidan prince at my beck and call. When we won the war I would turn you into my personal sex slave. I would break that stubborn attitude of yours and make you into my submissive little fuck toy.”

Takumi looked surprised, but not nearly as disgusted as Leo had initially expected. “Would you have actually done that?”

“Probably not, but you know how fantasies are. This one, however, got rather… intricate.”

Leave it to Leo to turn something as simple as a sexual fantasy into an elaborate affair. Takumi had to admit that he was intrigued. He blushed at the realization that Leo must have thought about this particular fantasy… extensively.

“And what would you have done to me, _master?_ ” Takumi leaned in, playfully seductive.

Leo gave a smirk in return. “Tie you up and fuck you on the Hoshidan throne, I suppose? In broad daylight, so everyone could watch. Oh, and toys, too. I couldn’t be an oppressive Nohrian dictator without kinky sex toys.”

“And why, _master_ , would we be on the Hoshidan throne?”

“Common Nohrian practice. Had we conquered you I likely would have been sent to oversee things here as a governor.” Leo smiled bitterly. “Second son, and all that.”

“Wow.” Takumi looked kind of impressed.

“Yeah, well, like I said. I _used_ to think about it a fair bit.”

“Why don’t you think about it anymore?”

“Why would I need to? I barely even knew your name then, I just knew your status and your appearance. What we have now is better than that twisted fantasy could ever hope to be. Besides, I’d miss your stupid smart-mouthed comments.”

Takumi mumbled something under his breath and Leo looked at him in confusion. He wasn’t used to this kind of bold-faced honesty from his partner, and it showed.

“What was that?”

“I said that I don’t think it’s twisted at all. It actually sounds kind of… h-hot…” Takumi hid his flustered face behind a curtain of hair. “I-I would be willing to t-try it… If you wanted to…”

The next time Takumi looked up Leo was staring at him with a sincere, but slightly sinister smile. Suddenly Takumi wasn’t so sure about this…

Leo quickly leaned in and pecked one of Takumi’s reddened cheeks.

“Have I ever told you that you’re the best?”

Takumi beamed back. Any of the reservations that sinister little smile brought up melted away. “Not nearly enough.”

Leo rolled his eyes and pulled something out of their bedside table drawer. “Meet me in the throne room after midnight. And wear these today.”

He tossed a butt plug and a leather collar at Takumi, who caught them easily.

“Y-you want me to wear these _all day?_ ” Takumi stuttered out. They had used them before, but Takumi had never worn either of them all day, let alone together. He hadn’t expected to tread new waters already.

“Are you defying your master?” Leo smirked in response.

“No, sir.” Takumi demurely turned around and lifted his hair out of the way so that Leo could fasten the collar behind his neck.

* * *

The heavy throne room door creaked open slightly and Takumi slipped in through the small gap. He moved to take a step forward, but thought better of it and sunk down to his knees. Not for the first time that day, he resisted the urge to scratch at the collar around his neck. Instead he shyly glanced up, and from across the room he saw Leo sitting casually on the Hoshidan throne as if he owned the whole kingdom. In this particular fantasy, Takumi supposed he _did_. He rested his chin on his knuckles, a light smirk gracing his features.

Leo caught Takumi’s eye and beckoned him with a finger. Takumi hesitated; unsure in his new role, but Leo’s piercing gaze drove him ahead. He crawled forward, futilely trying to shove the constant pressure placed on his prostate into the back of his mind. He came to rest timidly at Leo’s feet and fixed his eyes on the floor submissively.

Leo placed the toe of his boot under Takumi’s chin and angled his face up so that Leo could look him in the eye. Takumi dropped his meek act for a moment and met Leo’s eyes with a harsh glare. He may have agreed to this, but he had limits on what his pride could take.

“Feisty today, aren’t we, my Hoshidan pet?”

Takumi’s defiant tongue stilled. He was almost starting to regret this.

Almost.

He swallowed a retort and forced the scowl to leave his features.

“That’s more like it.”

He felt a hot flash of shame crawl up his neck as his head was allowed to return to its original orientation. The cold sting from the metal boot faded from his skin.

Takumi adjusted his position so that his backside wasn’t directly pressed up against his heels, but the squirming only seemed to accomplish the opposite of what he wanted. He bit back a pleasured moan as he was stimulated further.

Takumi tried to hide his pained expression under his bangs. Judging by the satisfied grin that Leo was sporting, he had seen it anyways. More than once he had caught Leo smirking at him expectantly throughout the day. Usually it was right after he stood up or needed to move around a lot. A smug look crossed Leo’s face each time Takumi’s shuffled uncomfortably away, no doubt hiding an erection. The pair had been in meetings all day, and the constant shifting about the Hoshidan castle had made Takumi’s day just that much more uncomfortable, and Leo’s that much more enjoyable.

“Are you still wearing it?”

Takumi blushed and nodded his head.

“Show me.”

Takumi slowly reached up and pulled down the neckline of his shirt. Beneath the navy blue fabric rested the dark leather collar that Leo had fastened snugly around his neck that morning.

“Well, well, aren’t you an obedient little pet?”

Leo tucked a finger under the exposed collar and tugged Takumi closer. The shorter male was now resting between the frigid steel covering Leo’s legs. Takumi steadied himself by placing his hands on the rough material covering Leo’s inner thighs.

“Strip.” Leo commanded.

Takumi stood after an insistent tug to his hair. He slowly peeled off the many layers of clothes he normally wore. He wasn’t quite sure how to make it sexy, but Leo seemed satisfied enough.

His nakedness was very noticeable compared to Leo, still fully clad in his full armor. The only thing Leo seemed to have foregone were his gauntlets. He returned to his place between Leo’s thighs, clothed only in his collar. The need between his legs that had been growing steadily all day was now exposed for his master to see.

Leo absentmindedly stroked the red, slightly irritated skin where the collar had been resting all day and grinned. The collar didn’t have any lock or similar mechanism, and Leo had seen Takumi picking at it for most of the day. He felt a warm affection overtake him, knowing that Takumi could have easily shed the uncomfortable symbols of his submissiveness, but had chosen not to. Leo felt the strong urge to kiss the blush right off of his adorable lover’s face. He fought the urge and instead opted to lean back and rest his jaw on his knuckles again.

“What are you waiting for? You know what that mouth is used for, slave.”

Finally having been given some direction, Takumi quickly freed Leo’s erect member from his leggings. One hand immediately reached up to stroke the base of Leo’s cock while his tongue teased the head. Takumi’s other hand began to snake down to his own aching member, but before the hand could fully slide off of Leo’s thigh he curled his slender fingers around Takumi’s wrist.

“You touch yourself when I say you can, slut.”

Takumi briefly stilled his rhythmic pace, sexual frustration temporarily making him rebellious. Though it was very hard to look indignant while his mouth was half full of cock and he was blushing like a repressed school girl. The primal ache in his abdomen, however, indicated that he was anything but displeased by his position.

“I don’t recall ordering you to stop.”

Takumi tried pulling his head back in one final act of insolence, but Leo forced his head back onto his cock. Tears pricked the back of Takumi eyes as the tip of Leo’s dick nearly triggered his gag reflex. He hadn’t prepared himself the sudden motion. Despite his discomfort Takumi returned to his task, instead using his second hand to pleasure Leo. The salty taste of pre-cum slithered down the back of his throat as he picked up the pace. Takumi was pleased that he was able to bring Leo to the brink so quickly. Before Leo could cum, he yanked Takumi off of himself and came all over his face and hair. Takumi seemed stunned, and Leo knew he would pay for that once this was all over.

Leo slid a finger under the collar again and guided Takumi onto his lap, facing toward the empty throne room. He nudged Takumi’s legs apart so that his straining member was on display for the barren room. Leo pinned his partner’s hands between their bodies. Leo leaned in so that the cold steel of his armor was flush against Takumi’s bare back and arms.

“ _Ah!_ ” Takumi’s moan echoed through the darkened room. His back curved away from the unforgiving metal. A drop of semen rolled slowly down his cheek to mingle with the flecks of saliva on his chin.

“Ah how mighty Hoshido has fallen. I wonder what your people would think if they saw their esteemed prince, naked, covered in semen, and begging his Nohrian master to let him cum? Begging to be dominated by Nohrian cock?”

The way Leo was holding him, Takumi was unable to relieve his aching cock. He let out a strangled whimper and rolled his hips uselessly against the empty air.

Leo rested his free hand on Takumi’s stomach, tantalizingly close to his throbbing member. Takumi uselessly tried bucking his hips, but the firm hand held him still. He let out another whimper.

“Do you want to cum?”

Takumi nodded vigorously. He hadn’t been allowed to touch himself all day, and by now he was nearly mindless with his need to cum.

“Beg for it.”

Pride stilled Takumi’s tongue for a moment. Leo slowly ran his hand down Takumi’s abdomen and he stroked the exposed skin on his pelvic bone.

“ _Oh fuck…_ ” Takumi gasped out. “My Lord… _please!_ ”

“Please what?” His chin was resting on Takumi’s shoulder so that he could watch his lover’s struggle. He grazed the exposed flesh of Takumi’s neck with his teeth, just below the collar. The normally stubborn and insubordinate prince was rapidly coming undone.

“P-please let me cum!” He finally moaned out.

Leo smirked. “How can I deny my pretty little slave?”

He finally gripped Takumi in his hand and the Hoshidan hissed in relief. Leo stroked him agonizingly slowly. Takumi dug his nails into his palms and his heels into the throne behind him.

Leo returned to nibbling on Takumi’s neck. He bit down hard just above the collar as he increased his pace. Takumi threw his head back and his back bowed almost painfully. Another drop of cum fell down his neck, and Leo swiped it off with a quick flick of the tongue. The sheer eroticism of the act, in addition to the pressure exerted on his prostate by the plug and the attentions to his dick had Takumi cumming messily onto his chest.

Takumi collapsed against Leo’s chest, thankful to the icy metal for cooling his heated skin. Leo deliberately dragged his fingers up Takumi’s coated stomach and regarded the sticky substance now covering his fingers. He pressed them against Takumi’s panting lips.

“Suck.”

Takumi obediently parted his lips and sucked his cum from Leo’s fingers. Leo smirked.

“You’re so eager to please, little cum slut.”

Takumi bobbed his head affirmatively, all while continuing to lap eagerly at Leo’s fingers. Leo could feel himself stiffen as the agile tongue enthusiastically cleaned his digits. Takumi’s legs were still thrown wide, and it was apparent that Leo wasn’t the only one affected. He repeated the action a few more times with different parts of his hand until he was fully erect again, and each surface returned coated in saliva, but free of any semen.

Once Takumi had gotten his breath back Leo repositioned their bodies so that Takumi was straddling him, hands resting on Leo’s knees and ass raised in the air slightly.

Leo toyed with the plug blocking his partner’s entrance, and Takumi snapped his head around in alarm. Leo always did love the perpetual blush that graced Takumi’s features whenever they had sex. Tonight was no exception.

He slowly teased the invasive object out of Takumi, and his partner groaned at the sudden feeling of emptiness. Leo stroked himself with his slicked up hand, and guided Takumi down onto him. The plug had loosened him considerably, but he was still grateful that Leo used some type of lubricant.

Takumi began rocking his hips in time with Leo’s thrusts. He allowed the taller male’s hands to set the pace, despite Takumi being on top.

The couple were so caught up in each other that neither of them noticed the none-too-quiet sound of footsteps approaching the throne room, or the loud creak of the wooden doors.

“R-Ryoma?!” Takumi suddenly shouted.

Leo abruptly stopped thrusting, completely puzzled and a little irked. Why was Takumi suddenly shouting _his brother’s_ name during sex? He looked around Takumi’s shoulder to see the lobster himself gaping silently, face red as the crustacean he imitated.

Leo scrambled to cover Takumi’s exposed body, and Takumi desperately tried wiping the rapidly drying bodily fluids from his face. Tears of shame and embarrassment streamed down his face as the pair tried to regain some semblance of dignity in the face of Hoshido’s king. Their frenzied efforts only resulted in them both tumbling to the ground.

Leo quickly moved to block Takumi from his brother’s view. He glared despite having no right to be angry at the _Hoshidan king_ for catching him having sex with the _Hoshidan prince_ on the _Hoshidan throne_. Behind him Takumi had stopped tearing up, but he was biting his lip and his eyes were brimming with barely restrained tears.

Ryoma’s dumbfounded gaze slid to the side, averting his attention away from the sorry display in front of him.

“If you could please…” Ryoma searched for the proper words, “…clean up my brother… I would like to speak to both of you in my quarters.

Then Ryoma nearly ran from the room, leaving the shocked and humiliated teens behind.

* * *

“He’s going to hate me.” Takumi hugged his knees to his bare chest, barely aware of the soothing, hot water enveloping him.

“Correction,” Leo added as he ran his shampoo covered hands through Takumi’s hair, “He’s going to hate _us._ ”

They had scrambled to their feet once Ryoma gone and quickly returned to their room. The two were mostly clean by now and Leo was working on the last stubborn bits in Takumi’s hair.

“At least he can’t disown _you_.” Takumi leaned his chin on his knees. He closed his eyes and Leo poured the hot water over his head. Thankfully the vestiges of their activities came out. Takumi was too mortified to even berate Leo for getting cum in his hair, something that he had made very clear he despised.

“’Kumi…” Leo apologetically wrapped his arms around Takumi. “…I’m sorry I dragged you into my depraved fantasy.”

Takumi pecked Leo on the cheek. “Unfortunately I can’t blame _all_ of this on you like I usually can. I did agree to it.”

Leo scoffed and Takumi lightly elbowed him.

“I was… enjoying myself. At least until Ryoma came in.”

Leo lightly ran a hand through Takumi’s silvery hair, gently working the knots out with his slender digits. The pair relaxed in the tranquil silence and allowed the mundane act to soothe their frayed nerves. Neither male wanted to move, but by this time it was nearly two in the morning. And Ryoma was probably angry enough with them already.

* * *

Leo knocked quietly on the screen separating them from Ryoma’s room. He really hoped the Hoshidan king had fallen asleep and they wouldn’t need to confront this.

No such luck. Leo tried to let go of Takumi’s hand as footsteps approached the door, but Takumi clung to Leo’s hand like a lifeline. Leo could feel Takumi shaking almost imperceptibly. He silently laced their fingers together again and rubbed his thumb over the back of Takumi’s hand reassuringly.

The shoji screen slid open and Ryoma ushered them in.

“I’m so sorry big brother!” Takumi dropped to his knees and bowed his head low to the ground as soon as they had crossed the threshold. Leo’s eyes widened as Takumi inadvertently dragged him to the ground as well. “Please forgive us!”

A beat passed. Takumi’s bangs nearly brushed the ground. Leo had not gone to such extremes, but he did have the decency to look ashamed.

“Relax little brother; I am not upset with either of you.”

“I understand… We’ll leave the castle and—Wait you’re not?” Both teens looked at Ryoma in surprise.

The older male chuckled.

“Believe me, little brother, I have done much worse with Xander! Why, back when we first began courting Corrin and Azura caught us in a particularly compromising position in the onsen—”

“Ryoma!” Leo’s voice cracked. He cleared his throat before continuing. “Sir… I would prefer it if I didn’t have to hear about your… sexual escapades with my brother.”

“Well, I would have preferred not to bear witness to _your_ ‘sexual escapades’ with _my_ brother, but here we are.” He put air quotes around the term “sexual escapades”.

Leo blushed and shut his mouth.

“If you’re not upset then why are we here?” Takumi cut into the conversation before Ryoma could regale them with _another_ uncomfortable story about his sex life.

“I assumed that having this conversation while you were naked on the floor of my throne room would not have been productive.”

The couple nodded in agreement. They awkwardly stood up from the floor and waited to be dismissed. Neither of them could meet Ryoma’s eyes.

Ryoma sighed. “Go on, get some rest.”

Leo and Takumi bolted from the room, too relieved to care about appearances.

“If I find anything indecent on my throne tomorrow, you can expect much worse than this!” Ryoma shouted after their retreating forms.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to a lovely commenter that suggested I explore that throne room fantasy further. I hope you're satisfied with it XD


End file.
